


Caught by Surprise

by Trinket



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Clark Kent, Daddy Kink, Identity Porn, M/M, Sex Toys, Top Bruce Wayne, Wordcount 1.000-2.500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:56:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23420110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trinket/pseuds/Trinket
Summary: Clark has been married for some years now. But his spouse doesn't know he's Superman and decides to punish him. Which makes things awkward at the Watchtower when it's just him and Batman's turn for Monitor duty.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 22
Kudos: 245
Collections: DC Universe





	Caught by Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ALBI_7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALBI_7/gifts).



Clark arrived at the Watchtower, five minutes early. There'd been _little_ that had stood in his way after stopping yet _another_ of Luthor's schemes. The man was a menace to those who claimed Earth as their home.

At least his husband didn't know. But then he _suspected_ something. But this was something Clark _couldn't_ tell him. It could place him in danger if he knew. The less who did know, the less who could let slip. But that didn't stop Clark's husband from _punishing him_.

Trying not to let out a sound, as his face lit up with shame at the low vibrations of the vibrator his beloved had oh so diligently pushed into Clark's ass, he walked - stiffly - into the monitor room.

His gaze landed on Batman. _Of course_. It just had to be _him_ covering for Hal, or whichever Green Lantern was currently protecting Earth. There were _a lot_ of them. Although only a few kept an eye on the beautiful planet that he called home - even if he'd not been born upon its soils.

Biting his lip he took a deep breath. Let it out. Managed a smile and greeted Batman. "Hello, B."

Batman nodded his head and raised a hand while still viewing the monitors, "Good evening, Kal."

There was the slightest inflection in his voice. Which he caught and debated on asking as he sat down in a chair not too far away from his Justice League colleague.

"Something bothering you, B?"

Batman remained quiet. Turned in his seat.

Clark couldn't be sure if he was still glaring, or not. Batman wore the same expression - most of the time. Smiles were rare to drag out of him. More difficult than pulling teeth - if he'd been human.

"Everything's _fine_."

Obviously _not_. But he wouldn't force him to talk about it. That always led to anger and senseless arguments.

"Okay." He stood up. Figured he'd give Batman some time to stew on his own, over whatever was on his mind. "I'm going to get some coffee. Do you want any?"

"Yes."

Short and to the point. The man didn't even _thank_ him. _Whatever_. They might work together well during a battle, but outside of that, they just didn't get along.

When he was in the kitchen and the coffee machine began to percolate he stepped back from the counter. Covered his mouth with his hands as a startled cry escaped him. The vibrating had intensified and pressed against his prostate.

Then his cell rang. He found it in a secret pocket of his cape and pulled it out. Saw the screen flash _Daddy_ with a picture of his husbands bare chest and biceps. With him kneeling and his head tilted back wearing a blindfold and ball gag. Which one couldn't easily see in the image, but he knew the picture. He'd _lived it_.

Pressing speaker as he answered he whimpered, "Daddy... I'm at _work_."

"Are you?"

"Yes!"

"Your editor said you weren't working on a new article. Boy, you've _lied_ to me."

Why was his lover doing this now? They'd been married for years! His husband had his own jobs that he didn't want Clark involved in. Even though he'd been tempted time and time again to spy on his spouse. He never had.

"Boy, you're not allowed to cum until you get home and I'm balls deep inside your ass."

He gasped as the man turned the settings up a couple notches. Just because he was invulnerable didn't mean anything when it came to getting hard! And his body was being over stimulated by the damn toy his significant other had insisted he had to keep inside him.

Clark had thought at the time it was for the best. But he'd never had something up his ass out in public. Sure it was just Batman, but did it have to be Batman? 

At least he was in the monitor room while Clark - Superman - himself was in another waiting for the coffee to finish percolating.

He _could_ take the vibrator out. The man who shared his bed with him would never know the difference. Right?

"Son, you better not be thinking of taking out that toy."

His eyes widened as a gasp fell from his lips.

"Maybe I should get out the paddles. Do _not_ touch yourself, boy."

"I... I won't, Daddy." He whimpered as he moved his hand away from his thigh and set it on the table. His fingers gripped the edges even as his hips began to move in rhythm with the vibrator. As if he were trying to escape the sensation and simultaneously seeking it out.

"Yes, Clark, be a good boy."

"I-I'm Daddy's good boy..."

"I know. You're always so good. But when you hide things from me, I can't help but think you're being _bad_."

With shaking legs as his husband continued to turn up the settings; _when did it end_ ; he turned and laid down on the table, red boots flat against the surface as his knees bent and he tilted his hips. Spread his legs like when he waited for his husband to move between them and just _take him_.

Closing his eyes, cellphone in one hand and his other hand on his chest he tried to muffle his moans by turning his head and pressing his lips to a bicep.

"Boy, Daddy wants to _hear_ you."

"B-but, my co-worker will _hear!"_

"So? What they might hear and what they might see is not something they can touch. You wouldn't let them touch you, would you, son?"

His eyes rounded at the very idea. Batman would be the last person to ever want to touch him _like that_. "No! No. Only you can touch me. Just _you_. Only you, Daddy."

"Good boy. Now, take your pants off."

"Wh-what!?"

"You heard me."

"That's indecent exposure."

"Are you out in public?"

"N-no..."

"How many people are there?"

"I'm alone in the kitchen..."

"How _many_ are _there_ , Clark?"

"J-just one."

"If it becomes a problem, Daddy can pay the fine, now, take off your pants, boy. And your shirt, for being a bad boy."

He whimpered. He'd entered a contract with his husband a month ago. As long as his spouse didn't try and push his hard no's, anything else was open. They'd agreed to it. A trial of six weeks. Clark had never been tested so much until now.

Moving his fingers on the S-shield he concentrated and felt the material of his suit turn into ribbons and disappear until he only wore the his cape and boots. His spouse didn't know what he was wearing, but he'd said nothing of shoes or socks. And there was no way he knew about the cape.

"Were you a good boy, just now, Clark?"

"Y-yes, Daddy."

"I wish I were there. So I could see your embarrassed face. How hard you get when you're humiliated. I want to come on you again and again and inside you over and over until you're overflowing with juices - both ass and mouth full. But it wouldn't be enough unless someone was watching you get debauched."

He placed his hand just beneath his mouth as he moaned and his hips jolted as he felt the vibrator on what had to be its highest setting. He tried not to come. He tried so hard to be good. What if he came and disappointed Daddy?

So he shifted on the table again and again, crying out his need and whimpering over and over, "Daddy. Daddy. _Daddy! Please!"_

And the table underneath him collapsed.

Too stunned, he didn't hear the strike of boot on the floor. Nor the door creak open.

"Kal!?" 

He stared up into the eye-lights of Batman whose face for once looked flushed. A sight he couldn't ever remember seeing even after a long and arduous battle.

Clark gulped, his mind racing and yet his mouth open and closed. _How to explain_.

"Why are you naked, Kal?"

"N-none of your business, Batman!" He sat up and whirled the cape around him.

He glanced around for his cellphone. Had it broken?

When he caught sight of it, his face paled as the screen was facing up and Batman was staring down at it.

Batman carefully nudged the cellphone back to him. 

Clark grabbed his cell in hand, his cock hard and the damn vibrator still going. It was hard not to gasp, difficult to hold back a moan.

Batman pulled out his own cellphone. Pressed a button. Then there was a sound of a quick dial.

Clark's phone went off. He picked up his phone. _Daddy_ was calling again.

He answered, "Y-yes?"

"Is that anyway to answer Daddy, Clark?"

He flushed, "Hi, Daddy."

"Get up and bend over, Clark."

"What!?" He shot a gaze at Batman who was staring at his own cell with a puzzled frown. "B-but someone is _here_." He ducked his head and stared at the screen, as if his spouse could _see_ him and his _begging expression_.

"Bend over, spread your ass, and show off the vibrator, boy. Put me on speaker. If they so much as touch what's mine..."

"Okay. _Okay_."

He was Daddy's _good_ boy. And he loved the man who he'd been married to for so long that he obeyed.

Walking over to a chair, which hadn't been destroyed due to his _problem,_ he pressed the speaker button on his phone _,_ and bent over. Moved his cape aside and spread his ass cheeks.

Surely Batman would get mad. Turn around and walk out. Or... laugh at him.

The man in the cowl did neither.

"Clark, Daddy is going to plough your ass so good."

The words echoed in the room. But it sounded as if there were _two_ voices speaking at once and they echoed together. The same damn words.

His body stiffened as he felt Kevlar gauntlets on his back.

"Batman, what are you doing?"

"Boy, do you know how many times we could have fucked if I'd known?"

He turned his head, as much as he could and out of the corner of his eye, saw Batman _smirk._ Smirk!

"Oh Rao. _Bruce!?_ "

"We shouldn't get distracted. But... just this once."

"No one's in the monitor room... Daddy." It felt so _weird_ to be calling the man in the cowl that. But, he knew that voice. Batman didn't usually use it, but he'd done so for his benefit. So he could figure it out.

Neither commented on how they'd been so _blind_ , deaf and _dumb_.

Batman - _Bruce_ \- Batman chuckled and lifted him up in his Kevlar encased arms. "The others are going to give us hell, once they find out."

Clark didn't care. Not about that. Not right then. "C-can you... turn it o-off..."

"No. It stays on. And then, I'm going to fuck your tight, ready ass when our shift here is over."

"Please, Daddy, at least let me cum!"

Batman glanced at the clock. He removed one gauntlet and wrapped his hand around Clark's cock. Stroked his hand up and down. 

"That's it. Come for Daddy."

Clark shuddered and felt the splatter of his pent up desires against his abdomen and chest. Bruce's hand wet with it.

Bruce lifted his hand to Clark. Clark leaned forward even as he was set down on his knees on the floor in front of the monitors. Right next to his husbands chair.

He lapped at Bruce's fingers and over his palm. Tasted of himself and the saltiness of Bruce's sweat and Batman's unique taste. Bruce had to have taken long hot showers with certain soaps to get that scent and flavor off of him after coming home to the Manor once he'd finished his patrol.

Licking his lips he stared up. "I'm... married to... Batman..."

Bruce removed the cowl and brushed his gauntlet covered fingers through Clark's dark hair.

"And I'm married to Superman. Whose a greedy enthusiastic _bottom_. Who'd have believed?"

He pressed his forehead to Batman - _Bruce's_ \- knee. "I love you."

"Good. Now, you can take the vibrator out, but you have to finger yourself. One or the other, until we can get home."

" _Daddy!"_

"I'll only say the words at home, boy."

It didn't matter. Clark knew he was loved. Bruce wouldn't have stopped acting the playboy, or married him if he didn't.

Removing the vibrator, which he placed on a sanitary surface, he spread his legs and lay back on his cape and moved his fingers to his entrance. Felt his lovers eyes on him even as he thrust his fingers inside himself. Knowing Bruce would take him hard and fast later. And probably pull out the red solar lamps too, now that they knew what the other got up to. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this one-shot. I'd love to know what you thought of it. I'm curious which Batman and which Superman you envisioned as I didn't pick any specific iterations. 
> 
> Sometimes I randomly gift people, if I know what they might like to read. Although I find it easier when I know for sure, so my ask box is open over on tumblr (for one-shots) where I'm batsupes-love
> 
> Please join as at the [Batsupes Community Discord Server](https://discord.com/invite/3fBFAc8)


End file.
